Not Alone
by LenXag
Summary: Stark hanya berjalan tanpa arah. Seperti biasa, ia tidak tahu harus menuju kemana. Langkahnya membawanya kemana pun ia mau. Mereka tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, berjalan tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Warning OOC, Typo!


**Not Alone**

**Disclaimer:** Tite Kubo

**Genre:** Angst/Friendship** Rate:** K+

**Warning:** OOC, Typo, Canon.

Story by LenXag

* * *

Yang terlihat sejauh ini hanya hamparan langit yang luas. Warna yang antara langit biru yang dihiasi awan-awan yang bergerak perlahan ditiup angin. Angin yang menerpa wajahnya perlahan.

Membuatnya rileks. Ah.. ingin sekali menikmati momen ini setiap hari.

Pria yang tengah menikmati pemandangan indah siang hari itu mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia melihat kumpulan orang-orang. Dan juga Lilinette yang melambai kearahnya.

BZZZ. Tiba-tiba pandangannya menjadi gelap gulita. Entah ia berada dimana sekarang.

Sepi, sangat gelap, dan ia sendirian…

Ia sangat merasa sendirian.

.

Stark membuka matanya perlahan. Mengejapkan matanya untuk membiasakan matanya pada cahaya yang lebih terang. Ia terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya.

Ia mengusap belakang kepalanya seperti ada yang salah disana. Tidak ada yang salah padanya.

Udara khas Hueco Mundo menerpa wajahnya. Jujur ia sangat tidak suka suasana dimana waktu tidurnya terganggu. Walau ia tahu cuaca Hueco Mundo tidak tepat untuk tidur. Entah karena gangguan apa, belakangan ini tidurnya sering terganggu.

Tak lama Lilinette ikut terbangun.

"Stark?" tanya Lilinette pada Stark. Ia yakin ada yang mengganggu pikiran Stark.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Stark yang seakan mengerti pertanyaan Lilinette.

Stark kemudian bangkit berdiri menatap jauh pemandangan Hueco Mundo yang seakan lahan mati. Tidak ada pohon-pohon rindang maupun mahkluk hidup lainnya. Selain hollow lemah penghuni daerah itu. Kemudian ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke langit Hueco Mundo. Hanya bulan sabit yang menghiasai langit gelap. Kemudian menutup matanya sesaat, merasakan udara yang menerpa wajahnya.

Kemudian ia kembali membuka matanya perlahan. Ia menglihkan pandangan didepannya. Sangat sepi, apa yang ia mimpikan tidak akan pernah menjadi nyata. Stark menghela nafas berat.

'Cih… Konyol…' pikir Stark seakan kecewa bahwa semua itu hanya mimpi.

"Stark? Kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Kau terlihat aneh," tanya Lilinette yang mengkahwatirkan keadaan 'aneh' Stark. Stark pun menoleh ke arah Lilinette dan menggeleng.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya teringat mimpi burukku," jawab Stark santai.

"Ayo Lilinette, aku ingin pindah dari tempat ini. Tempat ini membuat tidurku tidak nyaman," ajak Stark yang memimpin jalan.

"Hm. Baiklah," Lilinette tersenyum sesaat kemudian menyusul langkah Stark.

Stark hanya berjalan tanpa arah. Seperti biasa, ia tidak tahu harus menuju kemana. Langkahnya membawanya kemana pun ia mau. Mereka tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, berjalan tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Tidak mengerti dengan semua yang di alami.

Stark merasa sangat kesepian. Tanpa adanya kelompok, setidaknya kata itu yang tepat untuk mengisi kekosongan hati Stark. Kemudian ia menoleh kearah Lilinette, setidaknya untuk saat ini ia tidak sendiri. Berbincang dan berjalan tanpa arah bersamanya lebih baik dibanding sendirian.

"Stark," lamunan Stark buyar. Lilinette memanggilnya.

"Hm?" jawab Stark santai.

"Apa kita akan selalu berdua? Apa tidak ada hollow yang bisa bertahan dari kita?" tanya Lilintte.

"Entah. Aku pun juga tidak tahu," jawab Stark. Lilinette benar. Ia juga tidak paham, apa perbedaan kekuatan adalah faktornya? Perbedaan kekuataan dirinya dengan hollow lainnya. Stark tahu, setiap ia bersama kelompok hollow justru para hollow itu mati karena terlalu lemah.

Semenjak itu ia sangat kesepian. Karena sangat kesepian, ia membagi jiwanya, ya, Lilinette adalah jiwanya juga. Dan itu sudah sangat lama, hingga Stark hampir melupakan itu.

Jujur saja, ia lebih memilih menjadi hollow yang lemah. Stark akui itu.

Menjadi lemah dan mempunyai kelompok. Bisa mendapat teman dari pada mati sendirian di padang pasir Hueco Mundo.

"Setidaknya kita akan selalu bersama," jawab Stark. Lilinette hanya tersenyum. Ia senang, Stark pasti akan menepati janjinya. Ia akan selalu bersama.

Selamanya.

.

Setelah bertemu Aizen dan bergabung dengan Espada, Stark mendapat teman yang inginkan. Ya, kelompok Espada yang kuat, sama dengannya. Tidak seperti dulu kelompok hollow lemah yang tak lama mati jika didekatnya. Stark nyaman disini, di Las Noches. Setidaknya ada perbincangan yang dapat ia dengar.

Namun jika ikut campur, Stark enggan melakukan hal itu dan memilih tidur. Tidur pun takkan mudah karena Lilinette lebih suka mengganggu aktivitasnya itu.

.

Aizen memanggil para Espada. Stark yang kala itu tengah tertidur lelap terbangun oleh aksi Lilinette yang memukul ulu hatinya.

BUAK! Tepat sasaran!

"AGH! L-linette!?" Stark langsung bangun dan memengangi ulu hatinya yang baru saja dipukul.

"Bangun Stark! Aizen memanggil pada Espada," jawab Lilinette.

"Sigh… Aku masih ingin tidur siang," jawab Stark malas. Ia bangun dan pergi menuju ruangan dimana pada Espada akan berkumpul.

Ia melihat para Espada yang sudah berada didepannya menuju kearah yang sama. Stark menatapnya dari belakang.

Memejamkan matanya sesaat, kemudian membukanya.

Ini bukan mimpi.

Ia tidak sendirian.

Ia… mempunyai teman.

.

.

End.

* * *

**A/N:** Fuaaah! Setelah hiatus yang cukup lama, saya balik nulis lagi di fandom Bleach. xD

Seperti biasa saya kembali menulis fic oneshot gak jelas, haha. Kali ini Stark dan Lilinette korbannya.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
